A fateful night
by Menomaru-sama
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru have been best friends since kindergarten. They're in love and share a night of passion. However, the next day Kenshin is nowhere to be found and Kaoru is left alone to deal with the aftermath of their night. Five years later he shows up at her doorstep in a drunken state, so she sends him home. When he returns to her the next morning he gets quite the surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa! ^_^**

So new story here... Hope you'll enjoy it! Just a thought that have been on my mind for a while, needed it out. Hehe.

Himura Kenshin is a known writer of the great book series about Hitokiri Battousai who lived through the Meiji war.

_**The Meiji war tales. **_

_-The break of dawn._

_-Birth of a swordsman_

_-A shattered fate_

_-As the snow colors red_

_-The promise_

_-Finding hope_

_-Fighting the past_

_-A lovers embrace_

_-End of wanderings_

_-A promise fulfilled._

Yes, I'm aware that two of the books are named after two Kenshin episodes. ^_^ Very fond of both of them. That's why...

Anyhow. Him and Kaoru have been best friends since kindergarten and they have been in love with each other

since forever. But he does something kind of stupid and different events keep them from contacting each other, and the next time he sees her he get's quite the surprise. The story starts up about five years into it, after a night neither one of them can forget. On the night of Kenshins return to Tokyo, when after a wild night out he decides to visit her.

_Rated M for future chapters._

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM RUROUNI KENSHIN!**

* * *

Kaoru woke up groaning to the sound of something loud. Something banging. Okay, now it was ringing. Damn it! There was someone on the door! Who the hell knocked on someones door at 4 in the morning?!

She threw on her sweatpants and hurried down the hallway, throwing a worried glance at the second door to the right from her bedroom as she rushed by.

"Kaaaaaoru!"

She knew that voice, she had heard it before. Even in the same state it was in now: Drunk. Totally hammered.

Five years ago on the very same doorstep as now. She got chills up and down her spine.

'Dear Kami, not now...!'

"Kaaaaoruuuuu, open UP!" he laughed.

She unlocked the door and threw it open, pushing him backwards in the process as she stepped outside. She shot him an angry glare,

"_What?!_"

He cupped her cheek, gently stroking it with an amused look on his face.

"No need to be so snappy _koi_..." he mumbled and smiled.

"Oh really?"

"No."

"It's 4 in the morning! I was sleeping!"

"What happened Kaaaaoru..? You used to be so fun. Wild and freeee!" he laughed.

She clenched her fists in anger. He had no idea what she had been through, so how dare he just waltz in here and...and...Ah screw it! She took a sharp breath and stared him in the eyes.

"What happened?! You left. You left me here alone to pursuit your career as a writer. After that I got to manage my own time."

His face grew serious and his body tensed up. Kaoru took a step back showing clearly that she didn't want to be touched. With narrowed eyes he sought hers.

"I wanted you."

"Don't make me laugh Himura, I wasn't even worthy of your time! And besides, I've read all about your engagement with your _fiancé_. So that kind of means that your busy, ne?"

He sighed deeply and shook his head.

"I thought it meant something to you Kaoru."

"It did. That's why I'm so angry at you! You know what? Leave. Just Leave, and don't come back until morning, then we can talk. When you're sober that is. Now go!"

She turned around, went inside and locked her door. Kenshin sighed and slumped his shoulders. Oh man he had that coming. But he really didn't understand a thing she was saying. That night had meant everything to him, and he thought that she felt the same way. Apparently not...or? Fiance...Hn. About that... They had to talk about that.

Ever since they parted, memories of her moans and movements had followed him. They taunted him every time he closed his eyes. He had needed her so many times, but never had he sought comfort in someone else. He could never do that. That was _five_ years ago. He withdrew a light breath and began the short walk home.

The sun was rising, and on the inside Kaoru watched him leave.

She rubbed her eyes in her sleep deprived state, turned around and walked slowly upstairs. She stopped outside the second door, before reaching out to the doorknob and slowly turning it. Light streamed into the room and she tip toed into it and smiled warmly at the little 4 year old red head that was spread out in his bed. He had tossed around so much that it looked like a hurricane had thrown his sheets around. She gently tucked him in and stroke his hair. With a small peck on the cheek, she turned and walked out.

After their night of passion, she had tried to reach him, only to find it utterly impossible. So she had to go through the pregnancy alone, and when she finally did give birth to Kenji, she ended up staying in the hospital because she wouldn't stop bleeding. Tired and alone she got home and managed to be a mother after a few trying nights.

But she never gave up and she knew that she would always be there for him. She knew now though that there was a chance that Kenshin would now of his existence. She wouldn't mind that, more like welcome it. He was probably coming over tomorrow so she had a phone call to make. She yawned again and set her alarm before drifting of to sleep again.

* * *

Kaoru woke up abruptly as her whole bed shook of Kenjis weight, jumping up and down. She whined and hid her head in the pillows smiling.

"Mama! Mama wake up! I'm Hungwy!"

She laughed as he pulled the pillows of her head, before assaulting her covers.

"Oh really?"

"Yeeeeah!" he grinned.

"Well then. How about breakfast?"

"Pancakes?"

"But off course, duuuuh." She smiled and grabbed his hand. And _coffee_, lots of it. She could hear the doorbell ring, and he ran away from her to open the door.

"Uncle Sano!"

"Heeeey there kiddo!"

"You want pancakes?! Momma's gonna make'em!"

Sanosuke laughed and lifted him up on to his arm.

"Sure, why not!"

"Momma, make it threeeee!" Kenji laughed happily.

"Okay then!"

"Hey sis." He kissed her on the cheek before tailing her to the kitchen. He sat Kenji down in his chair and turned to her.

"So what's' up with calling me in the middle of the night?"

"I need a favor."

"Work?"

"No. I need you to take Kenji for the weekend, I'm sorry I know it's short bu..."

He shushed her with his finger smiling.

"Don't worry, I'd love to! This little hurricane ain't much noise ya know."

"Thank you!"

Kaoru poured milk and eggs into a mixing bowl. Sanosuke grabbed the coffeemaker.

"But why then? Isn't weekend usually 'your' time, ne?"

"Hai. Ano... He's back in town Sano."

She could feel the tension in the air. She knew how he felt about Kenshin. He leaned back against the counter and looked at her.

"You're gonna meet him?"

She nodded quietly.

"He's probably coming over today, and I don't want him around Kenji. _Yet_."

"Yet? Kaoru, he abandoned you and..."

"I _know_ that Sano, okay? But he should know! I would have wanted to know if I had a son! Wouldn't you?" she said shakily as she pulled out the first pancake and landed it on Kenjis plate.

"Momma! Straw..."

"berry syrup, I know, I know..." she teased and did as he wanted.

"Domo Arigato!" he grinned before chugging the pancake down.

Kaoru sighed and turned around. Sanosuke pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead. She leaned in for a few seconds before mumbling.

"He's got a check up at Gensai-sensei's today."

"I'll take him, just give me his papers nee-chan. And I know you can handle it. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just overprotective about you. So if he ever hurts you again..." he finished cracking his knuckles.

"I'll hurt him!"

She laughed.

"Sit down now and have your pancakes Sano."

He happily did as she said and they ate, laughed and enjoyed each others company. While Sanosuke helped Kenji get his shoes and jacket on, Kaoru packed his bag and after that she walked them to his truck to wave them of. She blew kisses and waved happily as they drove away. She could hear Kenji laugh hysterically as Sano turned up the music and she smiled. She knew he was in great hands so she turned around to go inside.

Then she saw him. He stood a bit down the street, looking at her smiling. Sighing Kaoru moved herself from the curb up to the doorstep and waited for him.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

_Kenshin looked into her eyes and leaned forward. The moment was perfect, and he wanted to remember it forever. He knew that he had to leave for his book-tour tomorrow and be gone for a few months, but he wanted her. Needed her. _

_'Kami please tell me that she feels the same...' _

"_Kaoru..."_

_She breathed heavily and grabbed his neck and pulled him closer. He leaned in and captured her lips. Soft and swift. Then he pulled back and looked her in the eyes._

"_I..."_

_She kissed him again and pulled her hand through his fiery red hair. She wanted him. With smooth hands he pulled her sweater over her head, the rest of their clothes followed that way until they were tangled up in each others arms, moaning the other persons name over and over again His lips against hers, her arms wrapped securely around him. _

_When it was over Kaoru hoped he would stay with her forever. How wrong she was when she awoke the next morning alone. _

* * *

"Kaoru?"

She snapped out of her haze and looked at him rather confused. Kenshin waved his hand in front of her face.

"Eh..? Nani?"

"Gomen. You seemed to space out a bit."

"Happens sometimes. Please come on in."

He followed her into the kitchen and pulled out a chair.

"Please sit down. Would you like some coffee?"

He nodded courtly at her.

"Yes please."

She fetched two cups and served him a cup before sitting down. She played with the ear of her cup. The silence between them was too much so she looked at him.

"So how's life?"

"Good. Can't complain."

"How's the _fiancé?_"

He looked at her smiling vaguely.

"I'm not engaged."

"What? I'm pretty sure that you have a ring on your finger there Himura."

He laughed and twirled the ring around on his finger.

"I know that anata. Ano..."

"Don't call me that."

"I'm not engaged, it's a fake."

Her eyes widened.

"Nani?"

"I got tired of womens advances against me. So I got a fake engagement with my manager. Tomoe."

She nodded and looked away. He smiled and put his hand on hers but she withdrew hers. He sighed and looked at her.

"...So you?"

"What?"

"Have someone?"

"No. I don't exactly have the time."

"But you seemed to wave someone of? Threw kisses and waved and...yeah." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh _that_!" she laughed.

"No! Gods no! That was Sanosuke!"

He stared at her like she just had hit him in the head.

"You wave goodbye to Sanosuke like that?"

"No. I was saying goodbye to my son." she said quietly.

His eyes widened in chock and he just stared at her. She had kids? She didn't look like it! Who was the bastard who had touched her. Who?! Kenshin wanted to rip his heart out and beat him up for as much as even looking at her.

"Son?!"

"Yeah." she said nervously and looked down.

"I didn't want you to meet him. So he left with Sano for the weekend."

He grunted and looked away, his heart stung a bit by her comment. She looked at him. He looked like he was struggling with something.

"Kenshin?"

"So how old is he?" he asked.

She smiled vaguely at him.

"Four years."

He couldn't really blame her for moving on. Had he wanted her to wait for him her whole life..? Shamefully, yes. But she deserved better than what he had done to her that night. He had tried to call her a few time but it always ended at her voice mail, and he hated those things. Eventually he stopped calling. She obviously hated him, and by all rights.

"Do you have a picture?" He tried to light up the tension in the air.

She smiled brightly.

"I have several. Do you...Do you want to see one?"

"May I ?"

"Hai."

She went into the living room for a few minutes before coming back. She pressed the frame against her chest. As she sat down again her heartbeat was through the roof. He looked at her curiously and cocked an eyebrow.

"Kaoru? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

She turned the photo upside down and handed him the frame. When he flipped it she felt sick to her stomach.

Kenshin stared at the boy in her arms. He had red hair. Long red hair. Like him. The small boy looked exactly like him.

The chin, his face. Even the eyes. _Like him_. He looked up at Kaoru and down at the picture. It wasn't possible.

"How...?"

He looked up again, clearly confused and choked out:

"Mine?"

"...Yes. Kenshin, I..."

"Kami..." he mumbled before his rage took over.

" A son...? I have a son?!"

She nodded. He growled at her.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you call?!" he slammed his fist into the table.

"You weren't exactly that easy to get a hold of you know."

"Did you even try Kaoru?!"

She looked up at him clearly hurt.

"Of course I tried! What do you think of me?!"

"How should I know?! A moment ago I was convinced you had a boyfriend, and that the tw..."

"He's yours! His name is Kenji, okay?! Just yours!"

"Kaoru..."

"No! Don't give me this: Why?!-Crap, cause that's not going to work! I called dammit! I tried to reach you!"

Angry tears formed in her eyes, and all her pent up frustration came pouring out.

"I woke up alone in my bed the morning after thinking you didn't want me! That I was some one night stand that you used up!"

His face softened and he tried to reach out to her.

"Kaoru, no I..."

"Don't touch me!" she said and slapped his hand away from her.

"I went to your house and met a girl in the doorway. Your _fiance._ Well now anyway. She told me that you had left and wasn't interested in any affairs from 'home'." Kaoru grimaced.

"However, I told her that I really needed to talk to you but it didn't help. I called Hiko but he hadn't heard from you either. After two months I finally got an address to a house where you would be staying during your book-tour. When I knocked on your door they told me to leave, I wasn't welcome. You weren't home. So I sought some shadow under a tree when suddenly the gates opened and you and that woman came out in a limo, driving right pass me.

_That's_ when I gave up. That's when I didn't care whether or not I saw you again. I had my baby and I decided that that would be enough."

"I'm sorry, I didn't even know you were there, no one told me. Tomoe..."

"Tomoe? So that was her name huh? Either way, I gave birth to Kenji, and ended up staying an extra week at the hospital because I couldn't stop bleeding. After that I came home _alone_ and nursed him. Sometimes Misao or Megumi-san came over and helped me out so I could catch some sleep. Other than that I have managed fine. But don't come here and tell me that I haven't even tried!"

"I'm sorry...!" He tried again.

"I know it's a chock, I know that Kenshin. But before you accuse me of things you really should get your facts straightened out. I thought I could have this conversation right now but I can't..." Her tears spilled over and she sighed tiredly.

"I...think you should leave. Come back tomorrow or something. I can't talk to you right now."

He nodded and stood up.

"I understand you, and I truly am sorry. If I had known then what I know now I never would have left you alone I swear. However now that I know of him I can't leave the two of you alone, I hope you know that Kaoru."

With that he turned around and walked out of the house, leaving her alone in the kitchen, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa! ^_^**

New chapter then! Enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM RUROUNI KENSHIN!**

* * *

He threw his keys on the counter next to him and slammed the door shut before leaning against it. A son. He had a son. Kamiya Kenji. _His_ son. He had a son with his best friend, the woman he left behind five years ago. With the woman who still haunted his dreams. The love of his life.

He looked up into the kitchen, In his sight stood a bottle of Jack Daniels. Without thinking twice he walked up to it and slumped down in his kitchen chair. He cursed loudly at his own stupidity before opening it and letting the strong liquid pour down his throat. He hissed in pleasure as he swallowed. Then he thought back of the night he had left.

* * *

_He picked up his cellphone and dialed her number, while it rang he searched his pockets once again._

"_Yeah hello?"_

"_Kaoru, it's me!"_

"_Kenshin? It's after midnight, what do you want?" she slurred_

"_Can I crash at your place? I lost my keys, and I..."_

"_Fiiiiine." she grunted_

"_Drag your ass over here then."_

_A couple of minutes later she opened the door as she saw him stumble up her driveway. He grinned sheepishly at her and she sighed and smiled as she leaned against the doorway._

"_You never learn how to drink do you, ne Kenshin?"_

"_I suppose not." _

_Kaoru was an awesome drinker. She had quite the reputation for it and had successfully sunk half the football team in drinking games during high school. She stepped aside and let him in. _

"_Can I crash in your room? For old times sake? We can talk like we used to..."_

"_Sure." she smiled. _

_They walked up into her room and he layed down on her bed._

"_Just let me grab my pj's okay?"_

_He nodded. Kaoru went into her bathroom and came back out in a long thin nightdress. Kenshin swallowed hard a few times. Man getting through the night was gonna be tough if she had that on. She crawled down next to him and put her head on his shoulder and he snaked his arms around her. _

"_So famous writer Himura Kenshin..." she giggled._

"_When is your book tour coming up?" _

_He chuckled lightly and kissed her on her forehead._

"_This week. Tomorrow. Or the day after tomorrow. I don't even remember. But I have it in my calendar. On my wall. At home. So I could tell you, if I saw it. But then I would have to see my calendar, and to do that I have to find my keys. Which I don't." _

_She laughed at him. He looked at her a bit confused and started tickling her. She laughed and squirmed under his fingers. As she looked up, her face was flushed and her lips looked so inviting... Kenshin didn't know if it was the booze from the night or his own willpower. But he just hoped that she wouldn't push him away. He wanted her, and kami knew that he needed her. Maybe he was selfish, but the moment was perfect and he intended to savor it and remember it forever._

_Carefully he bent over and captured her lips. Soft and swift. He pulled back and looked pleadingly into her eyes._

"_Kaoru...I..."_

_This time she kissed him. She pulled her fingers through his hair and moaned his name. He lost it the second his name left her lips. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and let his hands slide up her leg, under her clothes. She tilted her head back and smiled._

"_Kenshin...ah!"_

_He bent over and slowly kissed her again, and pulled her nightdress over her head. Kaoru tugged at his sweater, but he pulled it over his head, grabbing everything else he had on,and let them follow the same way. _

_She looked at him and smiled nervously as he crawled into bed again, pulling the covers over them._

"_Don't worry, anata. I'll be gentle."_

_She knew that. That was why she trusted and wanted him so much. To be his and his alone. She had always known that no other man stood a chance against him. She had no clue how he felt, but she didn't care. The way he acted now made it seem like he wanted to be with her to, and so she couldn't be happier. He placed himself over her and licked the crook of her neck before nibbling it. She moaned quietly and bucked her hips up at him. He slowly spread her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. With one solid push he entered her. She cried out in pain and he stopped long enough for her to adjust to the size of him. He wiped her tears away with his thumb before kissing her cheek, waiting patiently for her next move._

"_O...Okay. Move" she whispered._

_He did as told and thrusted in and out of her. Kaoru threw her head back and whimpered from the sensations he caused while rocking her body slowly. He interlaced their fingers and sped up his pace. He grunted out her name as he felt himself coming closer and closer to the end. Out of nowhere a white light erupted in front of her eyes and her whole body felt so good. Oh kami, to good! _

"_Kenshin...Kenshin...Kenshiiiin!" she screamed as she clung to him desperately, not wanting it to end. _

_Kenshin squeezed his eyes shut and held a breath as he spilled himself in her womb. He panted heavily and kissed her head. Kaoru was coming back down when he pulled her body up on his shoulder. _

"_Kenshin..." she whispered._

"_Thank you."_

_He kissed her softly and smiled._

"_No. thank you Kaoru."_

_They fell asleep in each others arms. Several hours later he woke up. Carefully he pulled the covers over her as he put his clothes on. He fixed his ponytail and kissed her on the cheek before he left. He would come and say goodbye before he left. _

_Finally she was his. He really would miss her when he was on tour, but hey if he had waited for her 16 years then 6 months would be nothing. _

_He woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going of. He threw it onto the floor and turned around. Two hours later he woke up to someone shaking him._

"_Ne, Kaoru. Five more minutes c'mon..." he grunted._

"_I'm most certainly not 'Kaoru'. And **you're** late!" an angry Tomoe hissed._

_He looked up at his manager. She looked beyond pissed. Uh oh._

"_Oh Tomoe! I'm late! Holy shit!"_

_He threw himself out of bed, and grabbed his suitcases. _

"_I'll shower on the way!"_

"_In what? The limo?" she said sarcastically._

"_A hotel." her mumbled._

"_But I'm packed, and ready, so let's go!"_

_She settled him in the limo, laughing as he searched his bags for his things._

"_Ah my phone died. I'll fix that..." he murmured._

_Tomoe looked at him possessively. She wanted him to be more than what they were. If that Kaoru wasn't around, they could be that. She needed to rid herself of her. Somehow. She just didn't know how yet._

"_Tomoe? Are you riding with me or alone?"_

"_I'm taking my car, why?"_

"_I forgot my signing pen and my iPad."_

"_Kami, you would forget your own head if it wasn't attached Himura-san."_

_He laughed and scratched his head innocently. _

"_True!" _

_He gave her the keys and closed the door. Sighing heavily Tomoe turned around to go inside as the limo drove off. _

_When Kenshin was done unpacking in the car he realized that he completely had forgot about Kaoru! Dammit he would have to call her later!_

_Kaoru slowly woke up to the sound of a bird outside her window. The rays of sunshine tickled her face as she smiled and turned around. She reached her arm out, only to let it hit the cold sheets of her bed. _

"_Kenshin?" she murmured._

_Nothing. She looked up. He wasn't there, neither was his clothes. She sat up and wrapped her covers around her._

"_Kenshin?" she called his name a little louder hoping for an answer._

_Then she realized that he might have left for his tour. She wanted to beat him to it and at least kiss him goodbye. She threw on her clothes in a haste and hurried down the stairs and out the door. Her hands shook as she locked the door and ran for his house. She yanked his door open._

"_Kenshin!" she yelled and breathed heavily._

_She heard footsteps. Great he hadn't left! Instead of Kenshin, a woman with long black hair entered the room._

"_May I help you?"_

"_Gomen ne, Ano I'm looking for Kenshin."_

"_I'm sorry but he has left."_

_She cursed herself for being so slow._

"_Ok, well thank you then." she smiled and turned around. _

"_Are...are you by any means Kaoru?"_

"_Hai." she said and faced the woman again. She was beautiful, with porcelain white skin and red painted lips. Long black lashes, and curves that fit her perfectly. _

"_I have a message for you then."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Mm. Kenshin told me to tell you, if I saw you: He's sorry for last night, and hoped that you didn't get your hopes up on anything. He wants to be a free man. And he also hoped that you wouldn't call him while on tour. His one nights...well some of them won't leave him alone." she shot her a sympathetic look._

"_And also..."_

_She took a step forward._

"_He's not interested in having an affair from 'home' with anyone so...Gomen ne, Kaouro-san."_

_Kaoru looked at her. She was serious. The woman in front of her was dead serious. Humiliation hit her and she ran out the door,and ran all the way home. She didn't stop until she slammed the door to the house. Then she sunk to the ground and cried. That's were she sat when Sanosuke found her. She told him everything and he comforted her and called Misao and Megumi-san. Three weeks later she had found out about her pregnancy._

* * *

Kenshin sighed and looked up at the bottle again. Only half of it done, eh? He wanted more so he put the bottle to his lips and drank greedily. He had been a royal ass to her so he couldn't blame her for the loss of contact. However every time he was about to call her or go to her something had come up. Every time. How had that even been possible?

He could sit here and be pathetic all afternoon or he could actually get a grip of himself and go take a really cold shower and sober up so that he could grab dinner and go over to her place for the night and just talk. He missed her. His best friend. He missed their times together, and if he could turn back time he would. He needed her. But most of all, he wanted to be with her and _their_ son. He smiled and put the hat on the bottle. _Their_ son. Time for that shower!

* * *

Kaoru sighed and leaned her forehead against her knees. She kind of regretted forcing him home, but she hit the wall and all of the memories just came flooding back. She let a stray tear run down her cheek before wiping it away. Someone knocked on the door. Tiredly she opened it. Kenshin. He smiled at her and held up a bag.

"Chili cheese?"

She let out a small laughter and opened the door more to let him in. He stepped inside.

"You know me to well."

"Well, I can still read you like an open book. I figured that we needed to talk and this was a conversation starter."

"Well..." she mumbled as she grabbed the bag from him.

"You were right there red head! Sit down."

She pointed him to the sofa and sat down herself. He sat down next to her allowing his knee to touch hers.

"I meant it though Kaoru. I'm really sorry and I'm not angry at you, I understand why you didn't tell me."

She nodded quietly. A part of her was relieved that he felt that way, but it still hurt like a fresh wound. She still saw him passing her by in that limo with that woman, laughing and talking. She closed her eyes and opened them again as she looked at him.

"I know. But I..."

"I know."

She leaned against his shoulders and sighed.

"I missed you."

Kenshin grinned happily and laid his head on hers.

"I missed you to."

"So..." she trailed off.

"I'm guessing that you would like to catch up on Kenji? I pulled that box out. There's movies and pictures from his birth up till now." she said with pride in her voice.

He nodded and grabbed the box.

"I'd love to! Any particular order?"

"There should be a videocassette in a red box? That's his birth video."

"You have that?!"

"Hai!" she smiled warmly.

He inserted it in the VCR and leaned back next to her and watched the TV-screen. The cassette made a small noise before it started to play.

_The camera flicked on and Sanosuke came in to view. _

"_So this is it! YOU are finally coming, man I'm gonna be an uncle...!" He grinned widely before sweatdroping. _

"_Man I'm old!"_

"_Sanosuke no baka! Get the...Aaah! Get the...Ah!" The camera turned to a very round and angry Kaoru._

Kenshin looked at her with amazement.

"You look so beautiful..." he murmured unknowingly. She blushed.

"_Get the car you rooster-head!" Megumi yelled before throwing her shoe at him._

"_Yeah, can't you see that she's in pain?!" Misao stated angrily._

_Kaoru winced in pain again and squeezed her hand. Misao grabbed the camera from Sanosuke._

"_Saegara, if you don't do as she says, I personally will cas..."_

"_Misao!" Megumi snapped._

"_The movie is for Kenji!"_

"_Oh...! Right, gomen ne Kenji-san!"_

_A loud crash was heard outside and a line up of curses came from a loud mouthed Sano. Kaoru mumbled something to Megumi, who nodded in agreement. _

"_I'll drive, now come on!" _

_The camera flickered and the next scene was at the hospital. Misao flipped the camera towards her._

"_Heeey Kenji! I'm mommies best friend! Right now you're putting your mom through some bad stuff...However the second she sees your beautiful head she'll remember that it was all worth it! Pain and all."_

_You could hear Kaoru scream in the background. Misao winced at the sound. She opened the door and peered inside. Kaoru was crying from exhaustion and she looked so tired. _

Kenshins heart clenched at the sight of her. Guilt flooded him once again and he wished he had been there for her.

_The camera flickered once again and this time Megumi held her hand. She leaned in and mumbled soothingly in to Kaorus ear: _

"_You are almost there sweety. One or two more pushes."_

_Kaoru nodded and squeezed her hand again. _

"_Ah...phu phu phu phu...AAAaaaaaaargh!" she screamed and pushed._

_She barely had time to rest before the next contraction came._

"_Nah! Aaaah! Aaaaaaaaargh..!" _

_Then there was a small plopping noise and everyone became quiet. A shrill cry filled the room and Kaoru fell back onto the pillows. _

"_He's here Kaoru!" Misao yelled excitedly._

"_He's here!"_

"_I'm so happy...!" Kaoru smiled. _

_The boy was placed on her chest and Misao moved closer to capture him on tape. _

"_Kamiya Kenji. Welcome to our world!" _

_The boy opened his big brown eyes and Kaoru smiled with tears streaming down her face. She patted his little head. It was full of red hair._

"_He's so much like..."_

"_Yeah..." she whispered._

"_Well Kenji! We'll see you later!" Misao said and waved goodybye before turning the camera off._

Kaoru smiled softly.

"Kaoru I..." she looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes.

"Kenshin, It's okay."

"Okay? I missed this."

"Yeah..."

He sighed heavily and pulled her in to an embrace.

"I'm sorry."

She leaned in to his embrace before pulling back. He pressed play again and got to see different birthday party's and occasions like Christmas and his first bike. He was completely mesmerized. Kaoru watched him as his feelings displayed themselves all over his face. When the video ended he turned to her.

"Kaoru?"

"Mm?"

"Will you marry me?"

Her jaw dropped to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa! ^_^**

I'm terribly, terribly sorry for my late update! But as I've claimed before school, work and life needed my attention! However I don't have to much work piling up in my near future, so I'm hoping to get some writing done! ^_^

Oh! In the next chapter I'm introducing Tomoe...hehe. Meanwhile i just wanted some fluff between the two of them!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM RUROUNI KENSHIN!**

* * *

"W-what?"

"Not now...But I would like for us to...For Kenji to have both of his parents."

"He can have that even if we're not married! Besides you're already 'engaged', remember? Just because you have kids together nowadays doesn't mean that you have to be married."

He looked at her with a soft gaze. She looked surprised, he probably would have been too if she had suggested what he just did. He took a deep breath and spoke again.

"It would be the right thing to do."

"Yeah, well you don't know the first thing about me. What I work with, who I work for, are you sure I don't date? I can go on forever here really." she stated tiredly as she leaned back in the couch.

"Give me a chance, I'm kinda trying here Kaoru." Kenshin murmured and smiled.

She looked away as she tried to find something to say, so that she could argue with him. Her heart clenched, reminding her of the last five years of her life. That alone should be a reason to say no. On the other hand...no.

"Kenshin...I...I can't. "

"We're not going to run off and get married, that's not what I meant. But...I never regretted that night with you Kaoru. I never did and I swear it. I've been in love with you since I met you and it hasn't changed. Now we have a son, and I would love to get to know him, and you. So I guess what I'm trying to say is: Would you please go out on a date with me Kamiya Kaoru? I would like to know what I missed."

She swallowed and hoped she wouldn't get her heart broken again. She didn't even have to look at him to know that she still loved him. That's why it was so hard to say no. Why did he still have this effect on her? She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Kaoru?"

She looked up into his lavender eyes. They seemed to look straight into her soul. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath. He always had this damn effect on her and at times like these, she hated it. Deciding that she would go along wit him she mentally slapped herself and mumbled:

"Don't make me regret it Himura. Just don't"

He grinned sheepishly and stood up.

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at Seven! Goodnight!"

He turned around and left her on the couch. Kaoru blinked and sighed. He was stubborn, she knew that. When he wanted something he made sure that he got it. Knowing Kenshin, he wouldn't take no for an answer...Slowly Kaoru was beginning to regret her decision. She hoped that this time around things would be better. Then she took a deep breath and decided that he would only get one more chance. Just one.

* * *

Kaoru jumped when her phone vibrated. She picked it up and looked at it, Kenshin. She smiled and tapped it.

"_Dress casual, but beautiful. Like you. Miss you, and I can't wait."_

Kaoru dialed Misao's number. Suddenly a very energetic voice answered.

"Kaoru! How's it going? Sanosuke told me that Kenshin is home!"

She bit her lip, silently growling at him. But she knew why. He _was _her overprotective big brother, and he was probably just looking out for her.

"Fine. Uhm... We're meeting up today, and going out, and I'm supposed to dress casual. Ano...How...What do I wear Misao-chan?"

"You're going on a _date_?!" she sounded surprised.

"Please don't tell Sano! I'll never hear the end of it..."

"I should. He broke your heart Kaoru!"

Kaoru sighed heavily and stared at the wall in front of her. She knew that already. There was an awkward silence before Misao took a deep breath and continued.

"Ano Kaoru...You do look good in those tight blue jeans you have. With the white shirt-like top... put some boots on and curl your hair. Natural beauty at it's top."

Kaoru grinned widely.

"He won't know what hit him."

With that she hung up and Kaoru took a shower and got dressed. Before she put on her make up she looked at herself in the mirror. Misao was good at this. She put on her favorite necklace and earrings. And then she walked downstairs and pulled on a pair of black boots. As she set her foot down the doorbell rang. She opened the door, revealing a smiling Kenshin.

"Hey! Kaoru you look...absolutely mesmerizing. Wow." He breathed.

She smiled and he pulled out a big bouquet of pink roses.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't have! Oh I love pink roses..."

"I know. I remember!" he chuckled lightly and scratched himself in the back of his head. She blushed and put them in a vase.

"So what do you have planned?"

"Dinner. At my place."

She smiled. How very Kenshin-like. She always liked that about him though. That he was down to earth, but still loved an adventure. He held up the door for her and smiled.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

He took her hand and led her out to the stairs. Then he patiently waited for her to lock the door before gently taking her hand again. After a moment of silence Kaoru sighed and looked over at him.

"This feels weird..."

He chuckled and looked at the sky.

"Which part?"

"Us. I didn't think I would see you for a long long time."

"Kaoru, five years is a long long time."

"I guess I was poorly prepared...so what are we doing?"

"A surprise!" he said with a smile and let her go momentarily to open his door. It had been a while since he was home but he had cleaned his house from top to bottom. As she stepped in she took a deep breath. A scent of Jasmine filled her nostrils and she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Kenshin closed the door behind her and showed her to the kitchen. He started the oven and followed her as she took a tour of the house. She moved through the rooms with a growing interest.

"It really hasn't changed..." she mumbled.

"Haven't been home. But you know that."

"Yeah."

She opened the door to his room and smiled at his sense of style. It was simple and elegant. Much like she imagined it to be. But it could use some color. She could fix that if she... wait what was she thinking? If she what? She didn't even know if she trusted him enough to be her friend. Sure it was going okay but...He was still 'engaged'.

And that woman... She took a sharp breath. She disliked her and for good reasons to. Kenshin came up behind her.

"Like it?"

"Could use some color."

"I knew you'd say that."

She laughed at him and entered the room. In the corner stood his old piano from high school.

"Well, again, you know me to well."

Her fingers carefully touched it. It was older but still as beautiful as ever. She sat down, and he did the same.

"You still play?"

"Hai...Ano not so much. Kenji takes up too much time for me to enjoy it."

She placed her fingers on the keys and pressed down. Instantly recognizing the song Kenshin played the second tune. They played slow but intense, and he loved the feeling of just being there with her. Kaoru had been his best friend and he had always been in love with her. To be honest he was hoping that she would trust him enough again to allow him to show her how much. Kaoru on the other hand was understandably cautious around him. She wasn't sure that he would stay. Or how he would act around Kenji for that matter. She loved him as well... But he...She didn't know. Things would have to start working before she acted on something. He tried to show her that she could trust him, and she would take it from there. As the song ended a comfortable silence filled the room.

"How long are you staying?" she asked quietly.

"I haven't got anything planned for at least six months. But I can control whatever comes along and decide for myself."

"Great. Are you free on Sunday? Kenji is coming home around six. I'd like for you to meet him."

He grinned widely and nodded.

"I'm free and coming over then."

"Great!" a small smile spread across her face.

"How about coffee?"

She nodded and tailed him to the kitchen. He gave her a mug and smiled. Kaoru sighed as she leaned back and looked at him.

"So...why an engagement?"

He looked away with a tired look.

"I...was tired of all the woman following me around, so Tomoe suggested it. Little did I know that it would actually call me an even bigger audience than before..."

"Tomoe? I bet she did...Hm."

He gazed back at her. She looked angry. And if what she had told him was true, then she had all the rights to be.

"Yes...It seems that she knows a lot that I don't, doesn't it? I haven't talked to her yet."

"The woman basicly told me to back off. So...I don't really want to talk to her. Unless it would be to hit her square in the face."

He laughed at her. That's Kaoru for you.

"You're right. I still have to talk to her. Ano...did she know that you were pregnant?"

"I didn't tell her. But who knows?"

He carefully stroked the ear of the mug with his thumb. She was right... Tomoe seemed to know things that he sure didn't. Could it be so that she knew about Kenji to? Would she really hide his own son from him? A talk would be nice indeed if not about that, then about 'calling of the engagement'. He was staying with Kenji and Kaoru and wanted to be there for them, and that meant that he couldn't be with her. When he thought about it... she always made sure that no girls went out with him...or accompanied him alone. Could she...?

"Kenshin? I asked you what you planned for the night..." Kaoru smiled.

He looked up at her somewhat confused before returning to reality.

"Oh..:" he chuckled.

"I thought we'd have a quiet night in watching 'Romancing the stone'. I remember that you made me watch it like...five times in a night."

"Hahaha...Yeah...a young Michael Douglas? Mmmmhm! He's all that..." she smiled widely and laughed.

"...You're kidding right?"

"No!"

"The guy looks like a hairy monkey! I look sexier, even with my clothes on!"

"Don't push it..."

"I do!"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Typical male pride.

"Hey...Kamiya. Want me to demonstrate or what?"

A blush crept up from her neck to her face.

"N-no."

"Come on, let's go put it on! I even have snacks and drinks."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up so that their bodies deliberately touched. She withdrew a breath and shivered slightly. His muscled chest rumbled under his shirt as he let out a heartwarming laughter. Smiling he lead her to the sofa.

"Sit. I'll make preperations."

He left her alone and came back with bows and snacks, sodas and a bottle opener. Then he put the dvd in and lit some candles before he finally settled down next to her. As the intro rolled on he slipped his arm around her.

"Ne, Kenshin?"

"Hm?"

"I can't do this. Until you break of your 'engagement'. I won't be the 'other woman' to the world. I won't do that to Kenji."

"I know. But right now it's just us. Let it be just _**us **_here."

She nodded and leaned into his embrace as they watched the movie in silence. As the movie progressed he held her hand, leaned his head against hers and utterly and completely relaxed himself. Something he hadn't been able to do since god knows when. When it ended Kaoru stretched and yawned. He stood up and looked at her.

"Want me to take you home?"

She gazed at her watched and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Yeah...It's kinda late."

He nodded quietly and blew out the candles. Kaoru took care of the dishes and he got her boots for her. She pulled them on and opened the door. The cool night air hit her in the face and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It smelled like wet grass and pine trees. It had gotten dark and the stars shone brightly on the night sky.

"It's beautiful, ne Kenshin?"

"Indeed." he answered without looking at the sky. His eyes were glued on to the raven haired beauty in front of him.

"Let's go." she smiled and he grabbed her hand again. Kaoru didn't protest, she kind of liked it. It felt right.

"I'd like to thank you Kaoru, for letting me meet Kenji."

"It's your right."

"That maybe, but just because someone **is **a father it doesn't mean that they **deserve **to be a father."

"True. But I know you somewhat, even though it's been five years."

They walked up on her driveway and she pulled out her keys and opened the door. She turned to him and looked him in the eyes. Suddenly she felt nervous.

"So...uhm thank you for tonight. It was nice. I appreciated the gesture."

"Thank you for coming."

"And the flowers! Thanks again for the flow..."

"Kaoru. Koi, you're ranting." He murmured as he leaned in and cupped her cheek. With a careful move he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and let his breath tickle her sensitive skin before pulling back. Her insides went on a rampage. She melted, exploded and froze at the same time.

'From a kiss on the cheek? Get a grip Kaoru!' she thought.

When he leaned back he looked at her and smiled in amusement. His hand fell to his side and he took a step back.

"I'll see you tomorrow then..."

She nodded and stepped inside to close the door. Somehow she failed from closing it and just ended up watching him leave. It was a dangerous game at play here and she knew it. It wasn't just her own heart at play, but Kenjis as well. If Kenshin were just to leave... She sighed and locked the door. Then a small smile crept on to her face as she made her way up the stairs. She still loved him, and if things didn't work out then at least she had tried. Right..?

She turned on the light in her bedroom and sat down on the bed and began to undress.

Kenshin couldn't stop smiling during the walk home. He had really missed her, and this felt like progress. He pushed the key into his lock and turned it around. Then with a swift move he turned the doorknob and let himself in. He locked it again and sat down in the staircase, leading upstairs. When he threw the last boot away, his phone rang. He held it up and let his smile falter.

_ Yukishiro Tomoe  
_

Well it was now or never. She had some serious questions to answer and it was about time she did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa! ^_^**

There! A little faster than the last time, ne? ^_^ So I'm introducing Tomoe. Not to disappointing I hope.

But oh! Thank you so much for your reviews! You make me blush with happiness! #^_^#

Yes, I to think that Tomoe is a bitch! Hopefully he'll get her! Hehe

she reminds me of that girl you hated in high school. Blah!

Love you guys!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM RUROUNI KENSHIN!**

* * *

Kenshin let the phone ring and made himself comfortable on the stairs. Then he slid his finger over the display to answer.

"Kenshin."

"_Hello Himura-saaan!_"

"Tomoe."

"_How is your vacation?_"

"Oh it turned out better than expected actually." he answered coolly.

She went quiet but he could still hear her breathe. Short ragged nervous breaths. He smiled and leaned his head against the wall while playing with the hem of his jeans.

"_I...really? What happened?_"

"I met someone and she's quite an amazing woman."

She turned quiet once again. Then she raised her voice an octave and burst out:

"_What?! Think about the 'engagement'!_"

"It's fake Tomoe-san."

"_Yes but you could get a bad reputation by acting this reckless!_" she stated angrily.

"Don't worry about me okay? I do however think that we have to meet. Monday morning at my house? Say around noon?"

Suddenly she sounded happy again. Man that woman had mood-swings. He rubbed his eyes and thought about Kaoru. He longed for her...Maybe he should surprise her by coming early tomorrow, just to steal some time with her. Yeah he should do that.

"_I would love to!_" she chirped.

"_Should I bring something? Wine? Dinner?_"

"Yourself will be fine." he mumbled restlessly and picked on his nails.

"_Okay!_"

"Bye!"

"_Byyyye!_"

He grimaced at her voice as he hung up. Great! Now they had a meeting and he was going to get some answers from her. Finally! But first: bedtime! He was tired and happy, and he was going to end the night while he was still on those terms. So he got on his feet and walked towards his shower.

* * *

The next morning Kaoru woke up slowly as the sun crept up on her face. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. In the sweet darkness under her pillow she allowed herself to sigh happily as she thought about the day before. It had been nice...Just the two of them like the old days. But he had been so careful and sweet...She realized that she wanted more and if she allowed herself to open her heart a little bit, she could get that. But Kenji... Kenshin had to meet Kenji first. If that went okay then maybe she could do just that. She threw the pillow away and decided that the day was going to be a good one!

She got up and made her bed, got dressed and went downstairs to put on some coffee and just when she was about to sit down at the table there was a knock on the door. She put her cup down and went to answer it. She peered outside in the small window before opening the door. Kenshin. She smiled softly as she opened.

"Kenshin."

He leaned against the door frame and smiled crookedly.

"Good morning Kaoru."

"So...Want to join me for breakfast?"

"Sure."

He followed her inside and closed the door. She turned and showed him to the table as she poured up some coffee for him.

"Well aren't you quite early?"

"Yeah...But I wanted to see you before Kenji came home."

"Well...That's about six hours away." she laughed.

He nodded and accepted the cup from her and she sat down beside him.

"I came to tell you that Tomoe called me last night."

"Oh really." Kaoru said sourly.

"Yeah. She's coming over at noon tomorrow."

"What are you going to do?"

"Talk. I want to find out how much she really knows, and she owes me an explanation. She owes you one to for that matter, though I know you don't want to see her. If she knew anything about this, and if she...I swear to you Kaoru. She's gone. I'll fire her."

He put his hand on hers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before squeezing it lightly and opening her eyes.

"Thank you Kenshin. I know what she's done for you and..."

"She may have the reputation for being the best one out there, but somewhere there's that second best that's waiting for a chance. I'll take my chances then."

"I don't want to ruin anything for you, I couldn't..."

He looked up at her and gently pulled her hand.

"Hey. You haven't ruined anything. You have given me something so precious that I can't even begin to say thank you. I'll talk to her, okay? Let's end this conversation here and start a new one!" he smiled.

"So...Are you going home after breakfast or what? Are you nervous...?"

He chuckled and shifted in his chair. She looked at him as he looked down at his coffee and studied it closely.

"You can say that again! I thought I'd stay the whole day, if that's okay? And...what if he doesn't like me Kaoru? I've never been a father, and..."

"Kenji loves everyone. That's just how he is. When he'll meet you, you can see it for yourself!" She squeezed his hand again and he smiled up at her.

"I'll count you in for dinner then!"

"Thank you." he murmured while taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Tokyo, there sat a woman in her office chair gazing out over the city skyline. Yukishiro Tomoe. She wasn't a fool, she was sharper than most of her colleagues and there was not an opportunity that passed her by.

So when she had called Kenshin she knew that something was up. She knew that him going back to his old hometown would be bad. She had fought to keep him away from that woman. That skinny, _ugly_ tomboy.

_***Snap!*** _

The pencil she held in her hands had broken. Her best one to! Dammit! She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead tiredly. This whole situation had given her a headache. During the years that he had been her client, she had nurtured his career with every fiber of her body. It had been her baby. It hadn't really taken her that long to realize that she had fallen in love with the clumsy, hopeless, sexy redhead. She wanted him to be hers, and she was still waiting for it to happen.

She was not going to let _Kamiya Kaoru_ destroy that. She know who she was, and what she had done, and she knew exactly what had been the outcome of their night spent together before he left.

In fact...she had done a thorough investigation on each and everyone of his old friends so she would know how to handle them. Her thoughts where interrupted as her intercom buzzed.

"_Ms. Yukishiro?_"

"Hai?"

"_Your three o clock meeting has been canceled._"

"Okay, thank you. Oh and Yumi?"

"_Yes_?"

"I need some new pencils in here."

"_Don't worry I'll make sure to send in some new ones, the blue ones with the beautiful handles that you love."_

"Thank you dear."

She leaned back in her chair and thought about what to do next. If she knew Himura Kenshin then he wanted her there to know why she had said what she said to the worthless girl. She sighed heavily and became somewhat irritated again.

It would have been so much easier if things just had gone her way from the beginning. But noooo. Never for her, nope.

She just hoped that he hadn't catched on to the brat he had with her yet, then maybe she might have the time to do something. She stood up and grabbed her jacket and purse. She had to go home and plan...And pick out clothes.

Being on top was stressful, and this weekend she had worked twice as hard as the last one. But she promised herself to book a nice warm vacation in the tropics as soon as she came back. Soon he was going to be just hers, and she refused to go down without a fight. She closed the door behind her and headed for the elevators. When she entered the garage she unlocked her car and drove home.

* * *

It was a little after five in the afternoon and Kenshin was drying the dishes with Kaoru. She smiled as she gave him the last glass and unplugged her sink. She dried her hands and turned around.

"Thank you again for the food Kaoru. It was delicious." Kenshin said with a light sigh.

"Ah...It was nothing! Tastes better nowadays doesn't it?" she giggled.

"I guess I had to learn to cook when Kenji came along so that I wouldn't food poison him!"

Kenshin chuckled lightly and took the towel from her to fold it. Their hands touched accidentally and a jolt of electricity shot through Kaoru. He froze and looked at her. She held a breath as she sought his eyes. Those beautiful lavender eyes.

"Kaoru.."

He placed his hands on her sides, trapping her between his solid chest and the counter. Then he gently tilted her chin up and caressed her jawline. Her pink lips parted slightly and he lowered his head and cupped her cheek. With a painfully slow move he leaned in and captured her lips. Her whole body tingled and her toes curled in amazement. He smelled masculine...forest and ocean breeze... and she tasted sweet. So sweet. Like peaches, and he wanted more! Slowly he moved his hands down to her hips and pushed her against him. The small shift made her moan and he licked her bottom lip and nibbled it, begging for entrance. She opened up and let his tongue meet hers in a soothing dance. When his hand moved further down, She sighed and pulled back and leaned her forehead into his chest. He gently pushed her back so that he could see her face.

"Kaoru...did I do something wrong?"

"Iie." she mumbled and smiled at him.

"You did everything right."

He grinned and kissed her again. When he pulled back they heard the front door open.

"Mama! I'm home!"

Kaoru rushed by him like a whirlwind and laughed happily as Kenji flung himself into her arms. She snuggled the boy in her embrace and kissed him in the forehead. The door opened again and revealed Sanosuke who grinned crookedly.

"Uncle Sano! Tell momma what we did!"

"Squirt here, and myself went to the zoo!"

"What? Really?! Did you see any funny animals then?"

"Sano bought me a whole book!" Kenji laughed and waved it in front of her.

Kaoru smiled sweetly at her brother and went to hug him.

"Thank you Sano, you're the best brother any sister could ask for!"

"It was nothing, I enjoyed it! Besides w..."

"Mommy aunty Megumi went with us too!" Kenji exclaimed happily.

Sanosukes face went crimson red and Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh _really_?"

"Yeah, about that...I...we...uhm..."

" They where on a date, plus one! That's what Aunty Megumi said!" he grinned.

"Now listen..."

"I was wondering when you where gonna ask her out, I mean I knew you where dense but come on, you're too slow for your own good Saegara!"

"Hey!"

She laughed a heartwarming laughter and Kenshin entered the hallway. The moment Sanosuke laid eyes on him the room went quiet. Kaoru turned around and smiled.

"I'll go make Kenji a I'm warning you Sanosuke..." she murmured and turned around, meeting his eyes.

"Be _nice."_

"Hn."

She brushed passed Kenshin and back in to the kitchen. Kenshin waited for Sanosuke to say something, so he stood in silence and waited for his punishment from his former best friend. He heard the door open and looked up.

"Alright. Outside. Now."

"Eh?"

"**Now**. The boy doesn't need to hear what I have to say."

He nodded in agreement and followed him out. He closed the door and walked down the stairs and stood before him. He could see that Sano struggled as he met his eyes. They held a burning rage and it didn't seem like it was calming down anytime soon. He grabbed his collar and hauled him up into the air.

"With what right do you show your face here again?! Do you know what you did to her?!"

Kenshin put his hands on Sanosukes wrists to pry them of him.

"Sanosuke, I..."

"Do you?! That night when I found her...How dare you send your people to do your dirty work? I really didn't think that you'd ever stoop so low! What lured you away? Huh? Some blonde bimbo? Or your _fiancé_? Damn you!"

He threw him onto the ground and Kenshin winced at the sudden impact, but didn't move. He knew Sano and he needed to get his anger out otherwise this could get very extracted.

"Get up! I don't hit men that lie down!"

He sat up and looked at him his red hair fell from its ponytail and cascaded down his shoulders.

"I know what I did, but I _never_ asked Tomoe to say that! The night with Kaoru was the happiest of my life! I didn't know until today that I even had a son!"

"You had five years!** F i v e** years to call her!"

"I called her, but she didn't pick up and then I...Things happened. It's not perfect I know that! I am an asshole and I know that! But I still lo..."

"Don't you dare say it Himura!" he hissed.

"Love Kaoru." Kenshin finished.

He threw a punch at him, but Kenshin caught his hand in mid air. Sanosuke growled and started to struggle to get his hand free. Kenshin let go and he stumbled past him and almost fell over before he regained his posture. Watching him stand up again Kenshin took a firm step back and looked him in the eyes.

"Stop. I will not fight you here Sano. I won't. You where also one of my best friends and I realize that what I did hurt you to and I'm sorry. I truly am."

"Hm. Damn right. You only thought about yourself, but we _all_ missed you, even though Kaoru had to endure it the worst! So I am telling you right here and now that if you think about abandoning her and the kid, I'll come after you and beat you half to death, you get me?!"

"I won't leave again, I swear."

"That remains to be seen. I'll be in touch. Tell Jou-chan goodbye." he turned around and walked up to his old truck and pulled away.

Kenshin watched him leave. He was right. The day he had left town he hadn't just left Kaoru behind, but he had left them all behind. Sanosuke, Misao, Megumi, Aoshi...Kenji. He felt the guilt well up inside of him. _His friends_. He hadn't left them for his career, but he...He had been so busy. Tomoe had always... Suddenly he grew very tired. Nothing was worth anything without friends. He had to make up for it. The door opened behind him. He turned around and saw Kaoru standing in the doorway.

"Kenshin..."

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Great, because there's someone who wants to meet you." she smiled.

Kenji came up behind her and waved cheerfully. He felt a warmth spreading in his chest as the little boy ran up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Himura-san! Let's go inside and eat! Momma told me that I could have waffles, and guess what?!"

"What?" he laughed.

"It's my favourites! She makes them so tasty! With...with whipped cweam and strawberry syrup! YUM!"

He lifted the boy up in the air, causing him to throw a fit of giggles and sat him on his shoulders.

"Hooorsiee!" he laughed and Kaoru smiled at the sight of them. Her heart began to beat faster than before and she never wanted the moment to end.

They took turns in frying the waffles and then they decorated them with syrup and cream, and pretty soon there was food everywhere. Kaoru put the dishes away.

"Kenji you need to take a bath now. Kenshin do you mind doing the dishes?"

"Sure, no worries." he smiled.

Kenji jumped off his chair and ran over to him and janked his leg.

"Himura-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

He bent down and was caught his own surprise when Kenji threw his arms around him.

"Thank you for having supper with us. I like you, and you can cook waffles for me anytime!"

Kaoru giggled and Kenshin hugged him back tightly. He still couldn't believe that Kenji was his son. It made him beyond happy.

"You're on! Did I tell you that I make awesome pancakes to?"

"Mom to. You should come for bweakfast and try them."

"I can't tomorrow, I have a meeting."

Kenji frowned in disappointment and looked away.

"But... I'd love to come for dinner?"

"Deal!" he smiled and rushed off and up the stairs towards the bathtub.

"See you in a bit..." Kaoru smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

He turned around to do the dishes. Picking up a plate and cleaning it thoroughly he smiled at how he for the first time in a long time finally felt somewhat complete. He felt at home.

* * *

Kenji was tucked down in bed when Kenshin heard him call his name. He put the last fork aside and folded the towel neatly and put it back where it belonged. Then he made his way up the stairs and in to his room.

"Hai?" he smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Momma says that you writes books?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Tell me a story!"

"Okay then. But tell Mommy goodnight first."

"Night night mommy!"

Kaoru bent down and kissed him on the cheek. She left the room and as she reached the stairs she heard Kenshins voice, and it made her smile.

"Have you ever heard the story of the great swordsman Kamiya Kenji? No? Oooh I'll tell you then. It's a great story!"

Fifteen minutes later he came down the stairs as she finished writing the grocery list. He smiled at her and she let go of her pen and rubbed her eyes.

"Thank you for doing the dishes and..."

"Hey don't mention it. I helped make the mess didn't I?"

"Yes but still!" she laughed.

The sun had set and it was getting dark. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to her and took her hand. With his voice thick of emotion he looked her in the eyes and said:

"Thank you for giving me Kenji. You have done an amazing job on your own and I'm sorry that I haven't been there, but count on me to be there from now on."

"Oh Kenshin. Stop saying sorry now..." she whispered and leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled back he embraced her and she just let him hold her. Suddenly she realized that Sanosuke and he had talked.

"What did Sano say?"

"What he needed. Not necessarily just with his mouth though."

"He hit you?"

He slowly shook his head.

"Just pushed me around. I'm still faster than him. But yeah...He was mad. I have some explaining to do to all my friends." he sighed and looked at her with a devastated face.

"Kenshin."

"Hm?"

"I forgive you."

Just like that with those three words his world seemed to change and he caressed her cheek. He suddenly had a hard time to speak as he seemed to process what she had said. _She forgave him_.

"Thank...thank you."

"I know." she whispered and leaned her forehead against his.

"I better go." he mumbled.

"I don't want to but I have a nasty morning to deal with."

Kaoru grimaced at the thought of Tomoe.

"Don't remind me."

"I'll come by at dinnertime tomorrow?"

"It's a deal."

"See you then!"

He got up and went to the hallway to put on his shoes. When he was done he kissed her goodnight and left. When he closed the door he smiled widely. Finally things where going right. Now he just had to deal with Tomoe, and then he could start dealing with the rest of his life. He reached his house in no time and let himself in and headed towards his bedroom. He wanted to catch an early night, somehow he knew he probably would need it.

Kaoru smiled as she slumped down in the sofa in front of the TV. The night had gone better than she had hoped and tomorrow things might just turn out to be a little better. Just a little. Her eyelids went heavy and as they closed she saw Kenshin and Kenji laughing at the dinner table and it warmed her heart and made her smile even wider. A flicker of hope lit itself inside of her. Maybe they'd become a family after all, she just had to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwa! ^_^**

Took me...not to long i hope. But i kind of got caught up in planning my new-years-eve party and suddenly i was in over my head with it. Thank god that thats over! ^_^

So there's an actual confrontation with Tomoe in this chapter. The first of many I'll add, since she's so...plotting.

THANK YOU! - again for reviewing, and I can't say that enough! =^_^=

Do enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM RUROUNI KENSHIN!**

* * *

Kenshin stared at the ceiling. It was almost five in the morning and he still hadn't catched any sleep whatsoever. The thoughts where racing through his mind. Had Tomoe really said all that to Kaoru? Had she made sure that all contact with him had been cut off? Even with his friends? And most importantly, did she now about Kenji?

He clenched his fist at the last thought. If she knew anything... How come he hadn't seen any of it coming?!

He sighed and sat up as the sheets tangled around his body. Six hours had never seemed like an eternity until now.

She might have the answers to all of his questions or she could be innocent to every accusation. Even as he thought the last few words of the last sentence, it felt off. She had to know about _something, _right? It didn't seem like the opposite.

Frustrated he threw himself against his pillow again and covered his eyes with his left arm. He breathed lightly and listened around at the small noises that could be heard in the house. He turned around and threw the covers to his side. This was useless, he wasn't going to sleep anyway. He hit the light switch in the bathroom and turned on the shower. The water was almost scolding hot as he entered. He hissed and relaxed. His soar muscles seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. His hands rubbed the water out of his face and stroke his hair all the way down to the tips. He grabbed the soap and lathered it up before massaging his upper body and closing his eyes.

**Kaoru**. She was constantly on his mind. He knew that he'd screwed up with her and Kenji, and still she found it in her heart to forgive him. He loved her so much, and not just because of their son, no he had loved her since they met. The feelings he had had grown stronger now than ever. She had grown from the tomboy he knew into a beautiful woman, and it wasn't a fake kind of beauty either. No it was that rare natural kind. He grabbed the shower and rinsed himself and shut the water off. The hot steam welled out from the shower room as he pushed the heavy glass door open and stepped out, grabbing his towel in the process. He dried his hair before he tied it to his hip. He gazed at himself in the mirror. His red hair was a tangled mess but he never combed it, because it always straightened itself out anyway. He grabbed a rubber band and tied it up and left to put on some coffee.

As he entered the kitchen he threw a quick glance out the window. The sun was up and that meant that the clock must have passed seven. He looked at the wall. Indeed. It was seven thirty, and time for breakfast.

Once the coffee was on he walked back and pulled some clothes on, a gray pair of jeans and a rich purple sweater with a white wife beater underneath it. He grabbed his notebook and walked back for his coffee. He needed a minute to just sit down and think for himself. This day was probably going to be remembered for a long time on his part. Good or bad.

* * *

Tomoe gripped the steering wheel tighter. She was sure that this had something to do with Kaoru. She looked to her right to make sure there was no car coming at her before turning left at the crossroad. She sped up again and sighed. She still had another hour to go before arriving at Kenshins house and the sun was hiding behind some heavy rainclouds. Any minute now they where going to open up and pour down on her. She put her phone in its charger and dialed a number.

"_Jinei._"

"It's me."

"_Oh well good morning princess. What can I do for you a morning like this?_"

"Don't humor me Udo. Do you have what I asked for?"

He laughed loudly at her and cleared his throat before answering.

"_To answer your question...Yes. But it will cost you._"

"I was prepared for that. Mail me the file and I'll send over your money." she answered coldly.

"_Fine by me. You sure this is just business? You seem to care a lot about this Himura Kenshin to..."_

"Yes. I'm sure, and it's **none** of **your **business. I Pay you and that's where our contact **ends**, got it?"

"Y_es mam._"

"Great."

"_One more thing. If I may...mam. Why so eager to get to someone if it's not personal,ne? It' seems somewhat crazy if you catch my drift lady. I mean what has this woman ever done to you? Must be something messed up judg..."_

She never answered before she hung up. She wanted to have some sort of back up in case something would come to blow up in her face, and his file was it. This was going to be her time with him, this time she wasn't backing down. When she left town it was going to be with him and not alone. Crazy? What the hell did he mean by that? She was just fine with her decisions. Hn. Suddenly the sky opened up and the rain came pouring down as she drove down the highway.

"Great. Just great." she mumbled and leaned back and turned on the radio.

Lightning spread throughout the sky and she smiled. She loved a good thunderstorm, it always stirred up emotions. And who could resist that? She looked at herself in the mirror and batted her eyelashes at herself. This was going to be an interesting day. Interesting indeed.

* * *

Kenshin threw a glance outside the window for the umpteenth time within the hour. It rained heavily and he could hear a car slow down in front of his house. She was here. He stood up and headed for the door. As he opened it he saw her getting out of her car.

"Ah Ken-san!" she smiled widely.

He looked at her. She looked as normal as ever, and still he wondered he she was capable of everything he thought.

"Tomoe. Come inside before you get too wet."

She locked her car and ran towards the stairs. Once she climbed them, she brushed a few raindrops of her jacket and her purse. Then she looked up and smiled.

"I'm sorry if I'm late! The rain caught me off guard and it was raining so hard that I barely saw the road."

He waved her off with his hand and smiled lightly.

"No problems, do come in."

She took her shoes of and hung her belongings on the shelf beside the door. He showed her to the kitchen and let her sit down.

"So Ken-san. What is this about? You hardly invited me for a two hour drive for just coffee, Ne? Do you want me to draw up a better contract?" she laughed at the last part.

"Or maybe you just want a raise..."

"No it's nothing like that. I'm quite content on that part thank you." He had money, and lots of it and nowadays he just saved it all away anyhow.

He gave her a mug of coffee and sat down on the opposite side from her and turned quiet. Here went nothing. Or everything. It remained to be seen.

"Tomoe."

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask you some things. And...I need you to be honest with me."

"Okay? You're making me worried. Are you in some kind of trouble?" she asked with feign worry.

"Iie. However I do have some things I need to find some clarity in."

"Okay, well in that case, ask away!" she smiled while sipping her coffee. He swallowed. If she pretended then she was good.

"Five years ago when I went on my first book tour. Did you see Kaoru?"

"Okay, who?" she asked and looked dumbfounded.

"Kaoru. Fairly long, long black hair...Kaoru, my best friend, Kaoru."

She shook her hair and looked confused.

"Should I have?"

"She claims to have met you right after you and I parted and you went to get my pen."

She looked dazed and then she jerked her head up.

"_That_ was Kaoru?!"

"So you did see her?"

"Yes but...I thought..."

"Thought what?"

"That she was a one night...you know. I didn't want her to destroy your..."

"Reputation?"

"Hai."

He sighed heavily. This wasn't going to be easy was it? Nor was it going to be easy to ask. She had always done a perfect job for him. Well he would have to push the issue harder then.

"I know that you knew it was her. You asked if she was Kaoru."

She looked completely dumbfounded and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I swear to you I didn't know that! I know what she meant to you Ken-san! I would never do or say anything that... Please...I..."

She brought her hand to her mouth.

"Is that why you brought me here? Because you think I did that?"

"I wanted to ask you. Amongst other things. Tomoe... Did you know that I have a son?"

She tried to hold a straight face towards him but almost failed. Her anger was brought to the surface and she swallowed it with some difficulty. She had played this game for far to long for it to end now.

'_So he found out about the brat?! Damn it!_ _She probably flung him in his face to earn a few dollars. That...that...argh!_"

Kenshin looked at her closely. Her face showed nothing, but her eye kept twitching so he was definitely on to something. That only happened when she was extremely annoyed, and she probably didn't know that about herself.

"Did you? Did you know that night I spent with Kaoru, when you chased her away, I got her pregnant?"

"N-no..."

"She tried to contact me for months, but she got turned down. She said that she spoke to you on several occasions but you blew her off."

"I get plenty off missed calls! I don't have the time to call them back, If I answer then I do. If I don't then I don't. If she called me and I didn't answer then that's why."

He just looked at her with calmness in his eyes. But she knew better than that, that look meant 'the calm before the storm'. He decided to approach her in another way.

"You protect me immensely when it comes to my career Tomoe. I know that, and sometimes to much. But I expect you to answer me honestly or we..."

"Or we what? Excuse me Kenshin, but I don't know what you're accusing me of here. You ask me if I said those things to her? I didn't. Did I know about your son? I most certainly didn't. I'm as shocked as you are about that. If she called, she probably called, I'm sorry if I missed it, and last of all: Yes I protect your career, but only because I've never met someone like you. You write with such passion and imagination that _you_ make me believe in the world you create in your books."

He looked away before finally settling his eyes on her again. He was determined to know what she knew.

"Did you? Did you say those things Tomoe? Did she call you? And most importantly did you know about my son?"

"Yes and no! I told you! I did say those things, but I didn't know it was her! And no I didn't know about your son!" she exclaimed with rising anger in her voice.

"How do you know that the kid is yours anyway?" she asked.

"He's unmistakably mine. He has all my features and I'm not going to ask for a paternity test if that's what you're asking. He looks exactly like me in that age..." he said low.

"Yes but Kenshin..."

"What?"

"Could Kaoru have slept...with anyone else?" she asked and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm warning you now. You're treading on dangerous ground here. I know her."

"Do you?"

"Tomoe!" he growled

"What?! You're not the only one who gets to throw accusations around you!"

He slammed his fist into the table, making her jump slightly. She had never seen him angry or even mad but as she looked up he was seething with rage and it was directed at her.

"I'm just saying: Five years changes people!"

"Yeah! She became a mother, on her own! And I'm sure you knew something about something and choose not to tell me. Just give me the truth Tomoe please. I missed his birth. I missed his first steps..."

She pushed the chair away from the table and stood up quietly and shot him a fake sad smile.

"Kenshin. I knew **nothing** and I assure you that. I'm sorry that you don't believe me but nothing I say right now make it seem like you're trusting me. I'm going to stay at Sakura Hotel in down town Tokyo. I expect to see you before I go, if not for a social visit, then surely for an apology." with that she turned around and headed back for the door. She put her shoes on and grabbed the rest of her belongings and practically slammed the door behind her.

Kenshin just sat there and listened as she drove of. He didn't believe her. She knew about Kenji, the way she reacted said enough. But he needed proof and she was extremely cautious. It was time to take matters into his own hands. He had to call an old friend for help. He looked at his watch and smiled. First he had an important dinner appointment to tend to, then he would deal with her.

* * *

Kaoru glanced at her watch again and sighed. She wondered what went on at Kenshins house. He hadn't called her yet and dinner was almost done. Kenji had gladly helped her to set the table as he joyously awaited his return to the house. He had been nagging all day long, wondering when Kenshin was coming by. How many hours where left? Minutes? Wasn't he there yet? He was apparently a 'super-story-teller!' too. Kaoru smiled widely at the sentence. She was so happy that Kenji adored him so much, it would make breaking the whole father-son part a whole lot easier. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring and she put the lid back on the pot before turning around. Before she even had time to leave the kitchen, she saw a red blur run by her in the hallway and open the door.

"Himura-san!"

Kenshin chuckled and smiled widely. The small boy threw himself at him and hugged him tightly. When Kaoru entered the hallway Kenshin lifted him up and onto his arm. She leaned against the wall and laughed.

"Welcome."

"Thank you..." he said and felt how he relaxed at just the sight of her. This morning had been rough and he had felt a lot of pent up anger from his meeting with Tomoe, but when he closed the door behind him it all just drained from his body. He pulled out a small box wrapped in a green colored paper with a white ribbon on it.

"For me?" Kenji smiled.

"Hai. For you."

The little boy squirmed to get out of his grip and settled himself on the floor to tear it open. His eyes sparkled when he saw the small toy car.

"Woooo! A race-car! Thank you!" he exclaimed and ran off to play with it in his room.

Kaoru pushed herself back into position and smiled as he walked up to her and gave her a rose before leaning in to kiss her. It felt so natural to do so now. Her lips where so soft and pink and even if the kiss was a quick one, it stilled stirred up a thunderstorm inside of him. She cupped his cheek and stroke it carefully with her thumb.

"How did it go?"

He frowned and let her go. His body language told her that it didn't go as well as he had hoped.

"She lied. I could tell...And she expects an apology from _me_. For accusing her that is." his eyes narrowed as he stared into the table.

"What?" Kaoru asked in disbelief.

"Yeah..." he nodded and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Right now she's staying at the Sakura. But...If she won't tell me then I have to resort to other methods. And...I'll certainly see to that tomorrow." he mumbled.

"How?"

"We'll see. So...How was your day?" he asked politely and let a small smile grace his features.

"It was okay. Kenji and I went to the park and played. You should know that you're his new hero by the way."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Your storytelling from yesterday is apparently 'super'...Kenji the swordsman."

"Well...I guess I could write him into my series as a follow up..." he mused and laughed.

"Well since Kenji set the table already, with me off course, and dinner is ready...all there's left to do is eat!"

"Sounds great, I'm starving!"

"Kenji!"

He appeared in the doorway, still playing with his new car.

"Are we going to eat now?"

"Yes, so please sit down."

They gathered at the table and ate while having conversations about Samurais and ninjas. Kenji listen intrigued as Kenshin told him stories of the old era.

"Himura-san, can you fight with a sword to?"

"I can. I learned it so that I could complete my books. I actually know how to use all of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū moves."

Kenjis eyes widened in amazement.

"You have to...I wanna see that."

Kenshin laughed at the last statement. He would love to show him, but he had to talk to Kaoru first.

"Sure. I'll show you sometime."

Kenji dropped his fork onto the plate and smiled innocently at Kaoru.

"Momma I'm done. Can I go to my room and play again?"

"Sure sweetie."

Kenshin helped her clear the table as she filled up the sink with hot water. He looked at her before leaning against the counter.

"Ever thought of a dishwasher Kaoru?"

She gave him a bright smile.

"Oh I have thought about that. But I can't afford one on my salary...If I do I have to let something else go and I can't do that right now."

Kenshin frowned. He didn't know that she struggled with money. She caught the look in his face and waved her hands in the air.

"It's not like I don't have money. I mean my parents owned this house, so it's payed for. But I had to take a loan to fix it up, a part of the ceiling fell down during springtime and I'm still paying for that. Bathroom needed renovating...Yeah. It doesn't give me much room for luxury and the money I get to have left I happily spend on Kenji." she smiled whole heartedly.

"He's my everything."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into an embrace. She listened to his heartbeat for a while before pushing herself back to take a look at him. He held her gaze and put a stray hair strand back behind her ear before closing the distance between them. When his lips touched her, she melted into his arms and sighed. He had such an impact on her, and she liked it. Carefully she cupped his cheeks and deepened the kiss. As soon as she heard Kenji make car noises in the hallway she pulled back and smiled.

"I'm acting like a horny teenager!"

"I don't mind that..." Kenshin grinned.

"I bet you don't mister!" she said and poked him in the chest.

He laughed at her before turning around and readied himself for drying the dishes. She put some detergent in the water and grabbed a plate. He shifted his feet and looked at her seriously.

"Kaoru."

"Hm?"

"Let me buy you a dishwasher."

She almost dropped a glass in pure surprise. _What did he say?_

"Eh?"

"Yeah. It would save you a lot of time." He smiled.

"B-but they're so expensive."

"So?"

"I can't accept that."

"Why not?"

"I...I..."

"I'm being purely selfish now off course, only thinking about myself."

She shot at him a puzzled look, but he only smiled.

"Wha-"

"I'm thinking that if I buy you one then I'll get to spend all that extra time with you instead of standing here and doing the dishes with you...Instead of doing this...We could probably do something else..." he mused and looked her deeply in the eyes.

She blushed heavily and looked away.

"Kenshin!"

He laughed hard and kissed her on the cheek as the crimson color crept up her neck.

"Please?"

"Fine. But only because I want the 'extra time'." she giggled.

He bent his head down and kissed her again, oblivious to the smiling Kenji that stood quietly behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Konnichiwa! ^_^**

I thought that I'd start to address my thank-yous, it's more personal and nice that way! ^_~

I'm starting with the ones I got on my last chapter!

But first, also a **BIG** thank you to:

_Hapiflower_

_Fanficnewbie_

_Icequeen89_

_Pinkdiamondlight_

_Charninja LOL_

_31Bravo_

_Kokoronagomu_

_KeK_

_And Guests!_

You all made me a very happy girl! ^_~ So here it goes...!

**Oh my!** I actually_ totally forgot_ about the 'engagement'. Thank you **fanficnewbie** for the reminder! *slaps myself in the forehead* I'm going to fix that! -.-

Also, a thank you to **hapiflower**! There will be a whole lot of smooching/fluffing going on there soon enough! It's a promise! ^_^ Next chapter will be an overdose! 3

Did anyone of you see the _**Rurouni Kenshin Live Action Movie**_? Pure awesomeness! It was love at first sight for me, I swear! Kenshin rocks!

Love you guys!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM RUROUNI KENSHIN!**

* * *

Later that night after tucking Kenji down, Kenshin sat in the sofa with Kaoru in his lap. They where done with the dishes and where just enjoying each others company. His fingers drew lazy circles on her hip when suddenly her phone rang. She jumped slightly and Kenshin laughed at her as she pulled it out of her denim pocket and smiled at the name on the screen.

"Misao!" she greeted happily as she put the phone to her ear.

"Kaoru! How are you?"

"Fine fine thank you, can't complain..."

"I'm guessing that you're with Kenshin?"

"Hai."

She laughed and then cleared her throat. She did have a reason to call after all.

"Um...So listen, I know that it's kind of last minute but Aoshi and I was wondering if we could borrow Kenji tomorrow? I do realize that he has daycare but I promised to take him to his first movie you know? And they are showing a new kids movie that I think he wants to see."

"Sure. Just have him back by Wednesday Misao."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" she practically screamed in her ear.

"I'll pack a bag and you can grab him when he gets off, He ends at four."

"Thanks again Kaoru! And..._sleep tight_."

"Misao, I..."

***click***

Kaoru groaned inwardly as she turned to face Kenshin. He smiled at her and adjusted her in his lap before asking:

"So, how was Misao?"

"Fine. She and Aoshi are taking Kenji out for his first movie tomorrow."

"Thats great!"

She nodded and leaned into his embrace. She loved the sound of his heartbeat, it soothed her. As she sighed, he muted the TV and gently grabbed her chin and tilted it up so he could see her face fully. She looked so beautiful. With her raven hair spilling over her shoulder...Her dark thick lashes...rosy cheeks...

"Kaoru..."

"Mm?" she asked innocently as she looked up.

When she met his gaze, he crashed his lips onto hers and tightened his embrace around her. Kaoru whimpered and opened her mouth willingly for his exploring tongue. His hand squeezed her delicious curves and when he began to pull back, Kaoru grabbed his collar and pulled him closer again. Surprised at the response she gave him, Kenshin found her lips again and Kaoru moaned into his mouth and pushed against him. He wanted her so bad.

"Kaoru..." he murmured hoarsely against her lips.

"You're driving me crazy, _koishii_."

She pulled back and looked at him, lips still red from the kiss. With trembling hands she tried to put her clothes back together and fix her hair.

"Kenshin, I want..." she mumbled.

"I know." he smiled and closed his eyes, to try and not see her deliciously curved body as he spoke.

"I want that to, but now and on the couch is not how I want you."

She blushed and met his gaze once again. He was right. Not here and not now. Kenji was too close by aswell.

"I want to take my time with you..." he whispered before he kissed her again, slowly.

"Tomorrow." she smiled carefully and touched his lips.

He nodded and leaned back in the sofa with her still in his arms. She felt her heart grow lighter at the thought of him. When she grabbed his hand, she realized that he didn't have his ring on.

"Hey, you took the ring of!" she stated.

He just smiled at her while feeling the empty spot with his index finger and his thumb.

"Yeah...I forgot to talk about that with Tomoe. I'll talk to my publicist first though, so that everyone can now that it was fake."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah...I think I'm going to head back home. Even though your house feels more like it now... I have a lot to do before coming over tomorrow."

"Okay...When are you coming over? Misao and Aoshi are having Kenji for the night." she smiled softly and followed him to the door. He put his shoes on and kissed her again. She smiled and returned the kiss.

"As soon as I can. I have two meetings I have to make first, but after that I'll come over."

"Okay!" she smiled and opened the door for him.

"See you tomorrow..."

"Bye."

"Bye" Kaoru smiled as she closed the door him.

Kenshin shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards his house. It was still raining but he didn't mind it.

Tomorrow he had to call his publicist, Soujiro Seta, to explain the current situation. After that...He had to visit an old friend.** If** he still wanted to count him as that. This whole mess made him feel crazy. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and pulled out the keys to his house as he approached it. As the door closed behind him he locked it and stumbled towards his bedroom. Might as well throw himself into his bed while he was tired.

* * *

While staring at the ceiling in the waiting room, He realized that he'd been sitting there for almost an hour, but patience was of virtue. At least in this case. The morning had flown by rather quickly. He still had to call Soujiro due to the fact that he was in a meeting with another client when he had called him. As soon as he was done here, that was his top priority.

He picked up a newspaper only to see his face on it. He smiled slightly and looked over to the desk that was stationed at the corner of the room. A small petite woman sat there and worked on her computer, reading something intensely with a pencil in her mouth. He walked over to hear and leaned over the desk.

"Excuse me miss?"

She looked up and he read her name-tag.

"Hai?"

"Ochika. Is _he_ in?"

"...He should be."

"Does he know I'm here?"

"Have you announced your visit?"

"No."

"Then let me go have a look."

The woman quickly got on her feet and knocked on the office door before entering. Kenshin sighed and shifted his feet impatiently. He could hear voices on the inside and suddenly it went quiet and the door burst open as Ochika appeared in front of him again.

"You may enter Himura-san."

"Ahh. Arigato!" he smiled and walked in to the room and closed the door. The big chair at the desk was turned away from him. The room was perfectly decorated and not a thing was out of place. He smiled at that since it was so typically for him to have it that way. Neat. The chair made a small creaking noise as it turn around, causing him to look up and stare right into a pair of green orbs.

"Himura."

"Aoshi. It's nice to see you again it really is." he smiled softly.

Aoshi just stared at him like he couldn't believe what he saw. He knew why and understood why. They sat in silence and neither one of them broke it. Kenshin waited, just like he had done with Sanosuke. He expected anything from him, a punch, a brawl, a threat...anything. Hell he could think of a couple of numbers that Aoshi could pull on him, but to his surprise he didn't do a thing. Instead he sent him a smug smile and said:

"Kenshin. What the hell took you so long to get back?"

He blinked a couple of times before answering. Shock evidently written on his face.

"Na...-Nani?"

"I thought you loved Kaoru? And still it takes you five years to come home?"

Kenshin sighed again and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and hung his head. With a low voice he almost whispered as he answered him.

"That's kind of why I'm here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. But first: I'm sorry Aoshi. For everything, and it needs to be said."

He nodded at him curtly and send him a small smile. Kenshin relaxed a bit in the chair and sat back up. Aoshi was more like him than any of his other friends. He had been best friends with Misao for almost seventeen years before he made a move when he almost lost her to Yahiko, Kaorus cousin. Their minds where at the same levels as well. When Kenshins career took of, Aoshi turned to law school and was now one of the sharpest lawyers in Japan.

"If you're going to file for custody...Then the answer is no. I won't he-"

Kenshins eyes widened in surprise before he waved his arms in front of him.

"Iie! Nothing like that! Although I might have something that I need help with. How about you have the lovely Ochika-san come in with some tea? This might take some time."

Aoshi cocked an eyebrow and looked at him.

"What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

"Apparently the kind that wont go away."

"Oh? Tell me. But first..."

He pressed his intercom button and Ochika replied immediately.

"_Yes sir?_"

"Ochika, bring me and Himura-san some tea please."

"_Coming right up Mr. Shinomori._"

"Arigato."

He adjusted himself in his seat and let Kenshin speak. He told him about the night five years ago, and everything that led up to him sitting there. Somewhere in the middle of the conversation their tea was brought in, but Ochika knew better than to disturb them while having a conversation. She snuck in and out as quietly as possible.

Aoshi listened and when Kenshin was done they looked at each other.

"Undoubtedly she knows something, I'm sure of it." Kenshin mumbled.

"The name is so familiar. Yukishiro...I feel like I've been working a 'Yukishiro'-case before." Aoshi tapped his desk thoughtfully and bit his lip. The name sounded so familiar, why couldn't he remember it?

"Yukishiro Tomoe."

"No. Not Tomoe. Hn. I'll get back to you in that matter. Anyhow I think that you should think about severing your ties to this woman. She wants more than she's getting, and if what you're telling me is true, then her jealousy might actually harm Kaoru and Kenji."

"I thought about that, but I want proof of some kind before I make any moves. It's not like I don't believe Kaoru, I believe everything she says, but Tomoe is a smart woman."

"Yeah..." Aoshi mumbled.

"Let me put Takeru and Shikijo on this, they're old friends from law school and I trust them completely. They live in Kyoto but they can extend their search in areas where I can't, and that might help you."

Kenshin nodded and withdrew a deep breath before letting it back out.

"That would be more than helpful, and I would really appreciate it!" Aoshi gave him a smirk.

"So...how is life as a parent treating you?"

He chuckled lightly and closed his eyes, seeing Kenji in front of him.

"It's wonderful. I just wished that I had been there five years ago. We haven't told Kenji who I am yet but he's very fond of me, and I of him. How about you and Misao? Kids?"

Aoshi adjust himself in his chair and cleared his throat.

"Yeah...we recently decided that we want our own actually. Borrowing Kenji is somewhat of a test. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to head over to Kaorus later."

Aoshi just smiled and looked at his watch before he suddenly stood up and extended his hand towards him.

"I'm sorry to keep this short but-"

"Short? I've been here for two hours."

"Yeah. Short. You haven't met my clients have you? This was nothing...Anyhow, I'll be in touch. Enjoy your night with Kaoru."

"Arigato Aoshi." Kenshin shook his hand and bowed deeply. As he was escorted to the elevators by Aoshi he passed Ochika and told her farewell. She lit up and waved him off before returning to her computer files.

He leaned back against the cool metallic wall in the elevator and relaxed. This had gone much better than he ever expected.

Aoshis attitude had surprised him, but then again they where alike so perhaps he understood him.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. He walked through the lobby and searched his pockets for his phone. Once he found it he unlocked it and pressed a button. He hoped that Soujiro was available now.

"Soujiro Seta."

"Soujiro-san, It's me. Kenshin."

"Ah Kenshin! What can I do for you a day like today?"

"Do you have a moment?"

"For you I have several."

Kenshin laughed. They had quickly become friends and he knew that Soujiro was an honorable man. His humor reminded him of his Uncle Hikos. Light and funny.

"I want you do make a public announcement for me."

"Oh do tell. What juicy details are we handing out today, ne?"

"I want to let everyone know that the engagement to Tomoe was fake."

"Oooh...are you sure?"

"Yes, I cannot go on with the lie anymore. Can you fix it?"

"Yeah but...If I do that, then **please **keep her of my ass will you? I don't think that I could handle _that_ added to what I'm balancing right now. I'm a delicate flower you know."

"Don't worry." Kenshin laughed.

"Okey, then I'll publish it for you. But I've got to go! As I have at least two more meetings to attend. Time is money you know Kenshin-san."

Kenshin just smiled. He really should learn how to unwind, but after all he liked to have an upbeat tempo in his life, he told him once so...Hey what could he say? He laughed again and said goodbye to his friend. He hung up and walked over to his car. As he put the keys in he decided that he would buy Kaoru flowers. Pink ones. A whole lot of them.

* * *

She had waited, and she _was_ a patient woman. But this...This was ridiculous. She had expected at least a call from him by now, but she had been met with silence. If she was angry at Kaoru before, it was nothing compared to now. Why wasn't her plan working? He wasn't suppose to trust that bitch so easily but apparently she underestimated him.

She opened her laptop and her email. _Perfect!_ The file from Jinei had arrived. He'd been expensive, but the results had been exactly what she had expected. She downloaded it and saved it amongst her personal files.

She pulled out her phone and slid it open. Carefully she entered the digits and pressed the dial button.

She listened as the signals passed by one after one. Just when she thought that there would be no answer the line was picked up.

"_Yeah?_"

"It's me."

"_Who the fuck are you? Where d..._"

"Shut up you idiot, I said it's me! Your sister! I'm sure that even someone as stupid as you recognizes me!"

"_Ooooh! Nee-san! Whatever owes me the pleasure of __**your**__ call? Last time I checked, we pretended not to know each other."_

"I need your help."

"_Oh?_"

"Yeah."

"_Last time we spoke Tomoe, You rode pretty damn high on those horses of yours. In fact, I think you had them all the way stuck up in your..._"

"Fine! I'm sorry! I need help Ok?, I'll pay."

"_Now you're talking."_

"Great. Here's what I need you to do..."

Yukishiro Enishi listened at her and laughed. This was actually going to be fun...And he hadn't had _fun_ in a while.

Now he just had to wait for the right time, and he would be all set.


	7. Chapter 7

**Konnichiwa! ^_^**

Aaah! I'm sooo sorry for a very late update! I have school and work and am a mother of two, so you can see where my nights have gone, ye? Been sleeping on the couch as soon as I'm done with the days work. Exhausted! :) There might be some usual spelling errors...If I see them I correct them, and hopefully this isn't to short.

So to you lovely people then! 3

_Bismarck Alexander -_I am as stated very sorry for a late update, but here it is! :)

_Fanficnewbie –_ Heeeh ^_^ Awesome, that means I'm getting the family feeling then! ;D (was a bit unsure actually...) Thank you!

_broken. – _Thx ^_^

_Pinkdiamondlight – _God yes! He's doing a totally awesome Kenshin! I reaaaaally hope they're making a second movie! This movie made me open my eyes fully and Totally for the band One Ok Rock! If you haven't looked them up yet then do so! Been playing them non stop since the movie! :D

_Newbie.7- _Will do. I aim to please! :)

_hapiflower – _I hope I delivered at least _some_ KxK fluff! ^_^

Thank you for still being there and thank you for still reading. Do you notice that I'm not a Tomoe fan? Heheeee... ^_^'

I've kid of made her into a dangerous woman. She ticks of easily and I hope I'll catch the crazy mood that I intended to have her character in. So...Again! Thank you! 3 :)

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM RUROUNI KENSHIN!**

* * *

Kenshin rang the doorbell and waited for Kaoru to open. Nervously he fidgeted with his nails as he heard her footsteps getting closer to the door. When she opened he pulled out a big bouquet of pink roses. She blushed and accepted them while taking a step back. The only thing that crossed his mind while looking at her was that she was beautiful, simply beautiful.

"Oh Kenshin...Thank you! Come in."

He stepped inside and smiled at her.

"Are you alone?" he asked and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah" she smiled.

"Kenji is at his daycare center, and Misao is picking him up later."

He took a careful step towards her. Suddenly he pulled her into his arms and kissed her possessively. To his surprise Kaoru grabbed his collar and deepened it. She poured her every want and need into it and it heated up instantly.

"I missed you..." he murmured against her lips as he moved his hands towards her lower body.

"I missed you to..." she said and put her hands on his chest.

To his disappointment she sighed and pushed him away from the her, and looked up at him while waving the flowers in the air.

"I need to get _these_ into a vase."

He growled and gently grabbed her wrist again and tugged her towards him, as their bodies touched once more Kaoru let out a small moan and kissed him chastely on the lips. Kenshin kissed her jaw and his mouth made it's way over to her earlobe and sucked it gently.

"K-k-kenshin..."

"Nani?" he mumbled while focusing on the buttons in her shirt. Those things where to damn small for their own good. If he didn't get them open, like now, he would rip them open.

"They'll wither..."

"I'll buy you a dozen new ones. More if you'd like..."

"I..."

He ripped the flowers from her slender fingers and put them down on the hallway table. Kaoru clicked her jaw shut and buried her fingers in his hair. Kenshin was lost in her scent... and her kisses...Oh kami, all of her!

Her delicate curves, her hair... She moved against him and he groaned. If he didn't get them out of there then he would take her on the floor, and she was worthy of so much more. She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest.

"Kaoru..."

"Mm..?"

"I...We have to get to your bedroom."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. If we don't..."

She giggled and grabbed his hand and led the way. He stumbled after her eagerly and smiled at her behind her back. As soon as he was inside he kicked the door shut. Kaoru pulled her shirt over her head and revealed white lace underneath it. He swallowed hard and reached for her. She sighed happily as she felt the warmth of his lips on hers as he gently held her hips. She licked his bottom lip and started unbuttoning his shirt. As it fell to the floor she explored his chest with her hands.

His chiseled sexy chest... She stopped right below his bellybutton and he emitted a groan and unhooked her bra.

Her breast bounced in their new found freedom and he easily captured one between his lips. His teeth grinded against the soft skin and she threw her head back in excitement, panting.

"Kenshin!"

He smiled and rubbed the other one between his thumb and index finger. His tongue moved swiftly against it before he gently sucked it. She inhaled sharply and dug her nails into his shoulder. Then he swiftly moved his fingers to undo the button in her pants. She bucked her hips up at him as he slid them onto the floor. Her underwear quickly followed the same path and he looked up in amazement at her. She looked so beautiful...So...his. His heart swelled with pride and he vowed silently to himself never to loose her again.

"_Anata_... You...You have to much clothes on." she mumbled softly and helped him out by pushing his clothes on to the floor, next to hers. She gently set his hair loose and pulled her fingers through it. As she looked down she blushed and Kenshin chuckled.

"What's the matter _koi _?" he whispered.

"Nothing." she answered quickly.

He slowly pulled the covers away and gently laid her down. She looked away.

"Don't do that Kaoru...Don't."

He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand before kissing her.

"You're too beautiful to feel insecure."

She smiled and reached for him. He climbed into the bed and hovered above her as she pulled up the covers around them.

"Are you sure?"

She bit her lip and brushed away a loose hair strand from his face.

"You're not leaving without goodbye this time, ne?"

He could see the pain that flashed in her eyes before she masked it as she asked. He shook his head and kissed her passionately. She moaned and whined in response.

"Iie. Never. I'm never leaving you again, I swear."

"Then yes, I want this."

He placed his hands on her side and kissed her. She felt him against her core. And she was aching and longing for him. A small blush spread across her cheeks.

"Kenshin please..!" she panted and looked up at him.

He bit his lip as he entered her. Kaorus breath got caught in her throat as she felt him inside of her. It felt so good...kami...so good..! He grabbed her hands and thrust into her gently while kissing her. Her hands entangled themselves within his long red hair as he brought her towards her climax. He smiled at her and murmured a soft:

"I love you."

She felt her eyes tear up. Only he could make her feel like this... Suddenly he moved himself faster and pushed harder into her wetness. Too much emotions at the same time made Kaoru throw her head back and see stars as her inner walls cramped around him. Kenshin moved faster and flipped them over so that she was on top. Shuddering, she gripped his shoulder and moved against him still coming, causing a slight gasp to escape his lips. She rolled her hips in a grinding motion against him and suddenly his head jerked up an he pulled her into an embrace and they climaxed together. For a long time, neither of them said a word. Kaoru panted heavily as she crawled down beside him and pulled the covers up over them. He gently kissed her and touched her cheek.

"Kaoru...I..."

He cleared his throat and smiled at her again. She looked like an angel. A beautiful raven haired angel.

"I meant it."

She blinked and looked him in the eyes as he pulled her towards him. She bit her lip and suddenly her eyes where filled with tears again. He knew why. For her this was bittersweet and she probably couldn't really trust him even though he said he wouldn't leave. She had been hurt five years ago, and thanks to him she had had a lot on her hands. Kenji was adorable and Kaoru was an amazing mother, but she had raised him on her own and she shouldn't have had to.

"I...I...love you to." she whispered.

He grinned and kissed her again as he pushed her onto her back. Kaoru giggled and cupped his face and while looking at him. The sun that shone through her window, lit up his face. She had missed him. Those beautiful lavender eyes and his fiery red hair. He was hers...And he loved her.

"So...I'm hungry..."

"Me too." he stated honestly.

"But I don't want food."

She blushed and pulled his face closer, eyes never leaving his.

"My flowers are dying."

"Fuck the damn flowers, they can wait..." he murmured as his breathing became uneven and he ravaged her mouth again. As she closed her eyes and moaned loudly as his hands slowly explored her naked burning body.

Kaoru groaned quietly and opened her eyes. She looked at her alarm clock. Great, she had been asleep for two and a half hours. As she lifted her head to wake Kenshin up he was gone. For a moment her heart fell, but then she smelled food and the door opened. Kenshin settled himself with a tray next to her and smiled.

"I thought you'd be hungry, and since you slept so heavy I made you something."

She sat up and willingly accepted the food, she actually was really hungry from burning all those calories. He sent her a smile and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again he kissed her temple softly. Perfect. Right now, in this moment her life was perfect.

"How was Aoshi?"

"My meeting with him was...fine."

"Define '_fine'_?"

"We catched up. He didn't kill me, nor did he try. He actually welcomed me back with open arms, and even let me cash in a favor."

She smiled and stretched her soar muscles. As she grabbed the fork she smiled at him.

"Aoshi and Misao have been great since you left. They're like a second set of parents to Kenji."

"They want to have their own kids."

"Misao told me! Oh I'm so happy for her!" Kaoru squealed, causing Kenshin to chuckle. Suddenly they where interrupted by his phone. He frowned and looked at the display.

"Who is it?"

"Tomoe."

"Let it go to voicemail?"

"Hn. I better just answer it." He grimaced.

"I'll be back anata. ." She blushed and looked away and heard him chuckle as he moved down the stairs.

* * *

Kenshin sat down in the couch in the living room. As he did he lifted the phone and slid his finger over the display. Making himself comfortable between the cushions, he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Tomoe. What can I do for you?"

"_Soujiros announcement got my attention. So I guess you don't believe me? I swear I had nothing to do with what you asked me_."

"I... I really think that you know more about my family and friends than you're letting on."

"_Kenshin! Do you rea-_"

"I don't know. And that's the thing. Evidence talks against you and-"

"_What evidence?! This is getting silly! What DO you mean by evidence?! Is that what Kaorus 'word' is? Evidence? You have to give me something better than that if you want this to go somewhere! I thought that we had trust!"_

He sighed heavily. He was getting to the point of where he was getting really annoyed. He just wanted her to be honest, how hard could that really be?

"Tomoe. The trust between us has been broken, now you could either help repair it or let it fall apart. Which is it going to be?"

"_I'm sorry. But I'm innocent. This is the last time we will ever speak of this. Until you have any proof of anything, then I wont talk to you about this Kenshin. Gomen ne. Call me when you have a date set for tour. Say hello to Kaoru for me_."

With that she hung up and he pinched his nose bridge in defeat. He had to talk to Aoshi again. This wasn't cutting it. He knew that she had something up her sleeve, but until he knew what he couldn't act on it. And something felt really off. Kaoru wasn't the type to lie, neither was his friends. He'd known them all since he was a kid, so there was no chance. He straightened himself up and smiled when he heard her enter the living room. As he turned around she dropped her covers and smiled mischievously and murmured:

"I got lonely."

He grinned victoriously and got on his feet and flung her over his shoulder, kicking up the covers with his foot.

"Kenshin!" she laughed

"I can walk!"

"Yeah? This is more fun." With that he kicked the door shut and threw her on the bed.

* * *

**Furious**. That's how she felt. How dares he? How _dares_ he?! After everything she had done for him, he _still_ stays with her. What the hell was she missing? She was more attractive than Kaoru Kamiya would ever be! Her fist connected with her desk and her papers landed allover the place.

That girl stood in her way of happiness and if she needed to be taken away then so be it. She wouldn't hesitate. They could be a family.

'Yes a family.' She thought and smiled sickeningly.

She, Kenshin and Kenji. At first he probably would mourn, so she off course would be there for him. Then she would slowly reel him in like a fish on a hook. It would go accordingly to her plan. That is if her stupid idiot brother didn't fuck up his instructions.

He was always unstable when they grew up. In and out of jail, and he had that kind of crazy aura that would make anyone's blood run cold in their veins. Last thing she heard from him was that he was going to jail in Tokyo for abusing his foster parents and killing their only child. After that he apparently escaped and had been nowhere to be found. That was until Jinei came along. Now she would wait for his call. Until then she would nurture his career and try to steer him in her direction.

Sighing, she went to the bathroom and made herself a hot bath. She was still a bit cold since the pouring rain earlier and this would calm her nerves some. After deciding to grab a bottle of wine with her bath she locked the door and began singing a slow hymn.

* * *

Kaoru smiled at Kenhin. He was leaning against the wall and his gaze was glowing when he looked at her. She felt a surge of emotions run through her body when he spoke her name, it was so intense that she for a split second lost track of reality. He nudged her lightly on the arm.

"Kaoru? You okay?" he smiled.

"Wha..? Huh? Uh huh." she nodded.

"Pick one. I'll pay. I'll make sure that they deliver and install it as well, and I'll be there for that as well koi."

"Thank you. Again! I know I've said it over and over, and you probably get tired of hearing it but..."

"Never. And don't you even dare to think of the pricetag Kaoru. It's suppose to be good and effective. Do you by the way have functional laundry machine?"

She blushed heavily. Was he ever going to stop?

"Yes. I have the one that my parents left me when they moved."

He laughed at her and smiled.

"Okay then...You can't have that."

"No. That's too much...Kenshin, I..."

"Hey... Didn't I tell you that I was being purely selfish in this matter, ne? I just want more time with you. Believe me I can afford it..." he whispered and stroke her bottom lip with his thumb before kissing it lightly. Before she had any time to reply he grabbed her hand and dragged her through the store. She grinned like a kid in a candy store. She loved gifts, and this was really needed. She relaxed and leaned into him, making him look down at her.

"Alright Himura. This could take some time. I'm warning you. Kenji always complains to me when we're out."

"Well...I'm a bit older than our son Kaoru."

Her heart skipped a beat. He said it so casual now. _Their son._ It almost made her love him even more if possible. He kept on talking to her and gesturing with his hands, but she didn't listen. She just closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.


End file.
